


Yesterday. Today. Tomorrow

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel offers Spike some advice as he struggles to write a love letter for Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday. Today. Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: adulate from the prompt table & artist choice & date date from the valentines bingo at bad_swa  
> Also written for the minibang at nekid_spike

“There.” Willow dropped the arrow head on the table. “All done.” 

Angel grinned. “You look pale and green all at once.”

“I do okay with blood,” Willow said, putting a square of gauze over the wound. She knew it wouldn’t get infected but she did it anyway, force of habit after patching up humans for so long. “But I don’t do so good at pulling weapons out of the man I love. One of the men...um, vampires, that I love.” 

Angel chuckled and patted her hip. “I should have asked Spike to do it. He’d have enjoyed every second of it.” 

Willow’s head tilted back and she frowned up at the ceiling. “Is Spike okay? He’s been weird all week.” 

“I’m sure he’s fine.”

“I’ve hardly seen him. If he’s not up in his room then he’s out in the garden. Fred said she saw him swearing at a tree yesterday.” Angel’s eyebrows rose a fraction and Willow’s frown deepened. “Do you know something?” 

Her tone was suspicious although Angel figured she of all people should know that if Spike had a secret the very last person Spike would confide in would be him. “No. I don’t know anything. I’ve got no idea what’s going on with him.” 

She let out a sigh, her mouth dipping down at the corners. “Maybe he’s fed up.” 

“Of you?” Angel laughed out right and shook his head. “I don’t know what’s up with him, but I can promise you it won’t be that.”

“Do you think he’s in some sort of trouble?” She looked anxiously at the ceiling again. 

Angel smoothed her cheek with the back of his hand. “You’re the only person in the world to ever worry about Spike.”

Willow’s hands came to rest on her hips. She didn’t like his tone. Angel wasn’t being mean, it was just his attitude was so blasé. She didn’t like to think about Spike being alone any more than she liked to think of Angel being alone. “Well I shouldn’t be. There’s plenty to worry about when it comes to Spike.” 

“That’s true. But any trouble Spike finds himself in he can get out of. I’ve seen him do it.”

It suddenly appeared; the resolve face. Angel knew when he was beaten. “If it’ll make you feel better I could ask him.” 

The resolve face melted away and she smiled. Angel had the feeling he was being played like a violin. Hanging around with Spike meant she picked up a few things. Spike was a bad influence, but Willow loved him anyway. 

“You’re the best, Angel.” 

She kissed him soundly, arms wrapping tightly around his neck and her tongue fluttering teasingly against his. Angel really didn’t mind being played by her. 

He left her in the foyer helping Wesley while Gunn gamely offered to get rid of the arrow for her. 

Heading upstairs Angel went along the corridor to the room Spike had occupied when he and Willow had first arrived at The Hyperion Hotel. 

The relationship had since progressed and changed between all three of them and Willow and Spike had moved into Angel’s room. They still kept their old rooms. Willow liked to shut herself away in hers sometimes to meditate or practice a spell or study. It was easier for her, no distractions. He and Spike kept away when she retreated into her old room and gave her the space she needed to concentrate, only going to see her to remind her to eat or to sleep. When Willow got caught up in something she enjoyed she tended to forget the little necessities like eating and sleeping. 

Angel didn’t bother to knock on Spike’s door, he simply pushed it open and went in. He was surprised to find Spike sitting at the desk in the corner surrounded by a small forest of balled up paper. 

“Ever hear of knockin’!” Spike snapped.

Angel looked around the room. “What in the world are you doing?” 

“Nothin’.” 

Angel rolled his eyes at the sharp, sulky retort. As if he’d believe that! “Are you.... are you writing again?” 

Spike gave him a scowl. “Tryin’.” 

“What’s brought this on?” 

Spike said nothing and Angel folded his arms across his chest to let Spike know he had no intention of leaving until he got an answer. They glared at each other for a full minute before Spike dropped his eyes, a cross look settling over his face. “You remember watchin’ that stupid made for TV-movie with her last week?”

Willow had a thing about trying to be normal. She liked them to do things together, normal things. Like grocery shopping (even if it was at night), playing games like she used to with Xander and watching TV with popcorn and ice cream. Angel was continually at war with Spike as to who could come up with the best activity each week. Spike did sometimes have the edge, having been around Willow and her friends in close quarters. Angel remembered when Spike had produced Monopoly. Willow had beamed and declared it to be her favourite game out of all the games she had played with Xander and her friend Jessie. Angel remembered the Jessie incident, although he had never met the boy personally. 

Monopoly had started out well enough but had resulted in a fierce argument between him and Spike. The entire thing had blown way out of proportion; both Angel and Spike admitted that. They had actually got to the point of being ready to pulverise each other until the unmistakable scent of Willow’s fear had reined them in. Neither of them wanted her to be afraid of them.

As she stood behind the table, effectively putting it between them and her; eyes wide, Angel felt she had in that moment fully realised what she was taking on by loving two vampires. Willow chose to love them anyway, and Angel was determined she wouldn’t ever regret that decision. 

To this day Angel remained adamant that Spike had landed on Park Lane by cheating. Spike still insisted he hadn’t cheated. Angel still didn’t believe him. 

The next week had been Angel’s turn to think of something fun to do. Willow had been thrilled with his ballet tickets, Spike less so, which was just an added bonus so far as Angel was concerned. The ballet hadn’t gone as planned either. By intermission Willow was asleep on Spike’s shoulder and Spike was amusing himself by using Willow’s straw as a pea shooter.   
Angel still insisted that Spike had shot him in the neck on purpose. Spike still insisted it had been an accident and he had been aiming elsewhere. Angel still didn’t believe him. 

Returning to the present discussion Angel said, “Watching paint dry would have been more interesting. Yeah, I remember it. Why?” 

“You remember how the bloke in it wrote his girl a love letter and Willow said she’d never had a love letter?” 

“Ah.” Angel understood completely. “That’s what you’ve been doing.” He chuckled softly. “A bit ironic that you’re up here busily writing a love letter and she thinks you’ve gone off her.” 

“She what!” Spike was on his feet intent on going to find Willow and show her just how much interest she still held for him. 

Angel held out a hand to stop him. “Wait. Wait. Don’t go down there. Stay here and finish it.” 

“Like that, wouldn’t ya.” Spike glowered. “Like for her to believe that you love her more than I do.” 

“Actually that’s not it,” Angel assured him. “I think it’s good that you’re writing again and I think you should finish the letter and give it to her. She’ll really appreciate it, you know she will. That’s why you’re doing it.” 

“Tryin’,” Spike reminded him. “Tryin’ to do it. Is adulate a good word? Been at this so long can hardly tell anymore.’

Angel let out a sigh. “Spike, look...”

Spike kicked at a ball of paper, it rolled listlessly across the floor. “Never could find the right words when I was human an’ had a soul and what all. Dunno why I thought I could now.”

“You know what you’re problem is? You try too hard. You don’t need to find the right words, Spike. You already have them. Stop worrying about whether it rhymes, or if it flows or if there’s a better word than the one you’re using and just keep it simple and write what you feel. It doesn’t matter if it’s not perfect to you, it’ll be perfect to her. She’ll love whatever you write because it came from you.” 

Spike looked dubious. “You reckon?”

Angel had a sudden flash of pity for Spike, but he kept it well hidden. If Spike so much as suspected there were feelings of pity floating around towards him, he was like as not to lash out and Angel didn’t much feel like fighting right now. His shoulder was still sore. 

“Yes, I do. Finish it,” Angel encouraged. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t come up here.” 

He left Spike to his writing, closing the door gently behind him. He had always liked Spike’s poems, he saw so much of Spike in them. Spike got on his last nerve most of the time, but in his own way Angel cared about Spike, maybe even loved him a little bit and he wanted Spike to be happy. Poetry had made Spike happy once upon a time and Angel knew it could again, especially with someone like Willow to write for. She would be astonished to discover that particular side to Spike and Angel grinned as he imaged it. Willow was like Spike in many ways and she would nurture him whereas anything Angel said or did was met with open hostility. It was a testament as to how much Spike must have missed and enjoyed writing his poems that he allowed Angel to offer any kind of opinion on the subject. 

Angel was surprised to look up and find Willow coming towards him. “What are you doing up here? I thought you were helping Wes?” 

“I’ve come to see Spike.” 

“That’s not a good idea right now.” Angel caught hold of her arm, steering her in the opposite direction. “He’s busy.” 

“Doing what?” she looked back over her shoulder at Spike’s closed door, curiosity written all over her face. 

Angel’s lips twitched as he remembered the scattered paper balls around Spike’s feet. “Making a mess.” 

“Huh?” 

“Don’t be nosy.” 

She looked affronted. “I’m not nosy. I’m concerned.” She frowned at the knowing smile Angel gave her. “Alright, maybe I’m being a little bit nosy too. But it’s not like Spike to keep secrets from me.” 

“He’s not keeping secrets,” Angel promised. “And he’s not in any trouble.” He felt her posture relax under his hand. “You’ll have to make do with just me for now.”

Willow smiled up at him. “I can live with that.” Slipping her fingers through his, Willow gave him a tug towards the bedroom. “How’s your shoulder feeling?” 

“It’s a bit sore, but I’ll be ok.” He shut the door behind him watching her warily as she gave a little squeak and spun round to face him. 

“You and Spike have a secret.” 

She looked so pleased, although Angel couldn’t say why. “A little one, maybe.” 

“That’s good. I’m glad. I like it better when you two are friends.” 

“We don’t argue that much,” Angel insisted. 

Willow snorted and rolled her eyes. “That’s like saying Cordy doesn’t talk much. Or Wesley doesn’t read much. Or Spike doesn’t smoke much. Or you don’t brood much. Or...”

“Alright. I get it.” Angel huffed, his lips pursing. “I don’t brood so much anymore.” 

“That’s good too.” 

“Yeah, it is.” He kissed her gently. “It’s all because you’re here.”

Her forehead wrinkled. “I’m not sure that’s so good.” 

“Don’t worry,” he smiled, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and drawing her closer to him. “So long as you love Spike as well I’m not going to be perfectly happy.” 

“I’m not going to not love Spike,” Willow said softly. 

“I know,” Angel assured her, squeezing her fingers. “I don’t want you to. So long as you love Spike I get to be with you too. He’s the loop hole to allow me to be happy and be with the woman I love.”

“I’m not going to not love you either.” Pulling her hands free Willow framed his face, her eyes meeting his. “I’ll find a way. I’ll anchor your soul, Angel. I promise I will.” 

She perched on his knee and kissed him. Angel lost himself in the sensation of her warm lips on his. His hand cupped her neck, thumb moving slowly along her jaw as his lips coaxed hers further apart and his tongue dipped inside her for a taste. 

Suddenly the door flew open and Spike appeared. Willow jerked in surprise and looked up. Angel scowled, things were just getting good. Spike had the worst timing. 

“Spike!” Willow hopped out of Angel’s arms and he hid his smile as she tried not to appear too eager and curious and failed miserably. 

“Hello, love.” He shoved an envelope at her before Willow could get close enough to touch him. “‘ere, this is for you.”

She took the envelope, turning it over in her hands for a moment before glancing at Angel, looking for a clue. He kept his face impassive but she wasn’t fooled, he could tell by the glint in her eyes. Willow didn’t waste time asking questions, she opened the envelope straight away and Angel chuckled. She might be happy he and Spike weren’t fighting, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to be a part of the secret. 

She took out a single sheet of creamy paper (Angel wondered where Spike had stolen that from), and unfolded it. Angel watched her eyes skip across the page, her lips parting in surprise. She looked up at Spike. “I don’t....”

“Said you never had one.” Spike looked awkward and that feeling of pity came back, Angel didn’t know what it was like to love someone who didn’t love him back or be ridiculed for no other reason than being the man he was; it had all left its mark on Spike in one way or another. Now Spike was close to Willow, now he had what he had always wanted he worried he might lose it all. Angel understood and decided to make the effort to not fight with Spike so much. In all honesty he didn’t hold out much hope of that, Spike was a complete pain in the ass. 

“Is this what you’ve been doing?” Willow looked down at the page again. 

Spike nodded. “Had some trouble with it. Old Peaches helped me out a bit. Said to just write what I feel.” He gestured towards the paper. “That’s what I feel.” 

Reaching up Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him; a soft, lingering kiss. Her nose touched to his and she smiled. “Me too.” 

Spike tried to hide it, but Angel saw the flash of relief in his eyes. He got up, as Willow was busy hugging Spike he plucked the sheet of paper from her fingers, his curiosity too great. Spike didn’t protest, so Angel unfolded it and read Spike’s words for himself. He smiled and nodded. “Simple. Truthful. Effective. The best you’ve ever written.’ 

Dearest Willow,  
I love you.  
Yesterday. Today. Tomorrow.  
Yours always   
Spike 

 

“There.” Willow dropped the arrow head on the table. “All done.” 

Angel grinned. “You look pale and green all at once.”

“I do okay with blood,” Willow said, putting a square of gauze over the wound. She knew it wouldn’t get infected but she did it anyway, force of habit after patching up humans for so long. “But I don’t do so good at pulling weapons out of the man I love. One of the men...um, vampires, that I love.” 

Angel chuckled and patted her hip. “I should have asked Spike to do it. He’d have enjoyed every second of it.” 

Willow’s head tilted back and she frowned up at the ceiling. “Is Spike okay? He’s been weird all week.” 

“I’m sure he’s fine.”

“I’ve hardly seen him. If he’s not up in his room then he’s out in the garden. Fred said she saw him swearing at a tree yesterday.” Angel’s eyebrows rose a fraction and Willow’s frown deepened. “Do you know something?” 

Her tone was suspicious although Angel figured she of all people should know that if Spike had a secret the very last person Spike would confide in would be him. “No. I don’t know anything. I’ve got no idea what’s going on with him.” 

She let out a sigh, her mouth dipping down at the corners. “Maybe he’s fed up.” 

“Of you?” Angel laughed out right and shook his head. “I don’t know what’s up with him, but I can promise you it won’t be that.”

“Do you think he’s in some sort of trouble?” She looked anxiously at the ceiling again. 

Angel smoothed her cheek with the back of his hand. “You’re the only person in the world to ever worry about Spike.”

Willow’s hands came to rest on her hips. She didn’t like his tone. Angel wasn’t being mean, it was just his attitude was so blasé. She didn’t like to think about Spike being alone any more than she liked to think of Angel being alone. “Well I shouldn’t be. There’s plenty to worry about when it comes to Spike.” 

“That’s true. But any trouble Spike finds himself in he can get out of. I’ve seen him do it.”

It suddenly appeared; the resolve face. Angel knew when he was beaten. “If it’ll make you feel better I could ask him.” 

The resolve face melted away and she smiled. Angel had the feeling he was being played like a violin. Hanging around with Spike meant she picked up a few things. Spike was a bad influence, but Willow loved him anyway. 

“You’re the best, Angel.” 

She kissed him soundly, arms wrapping tightly around his neck and her tongue fluttering teasingly against his. Angel really didn’t mind being played by her. 

He left her in the foyer helping Wesley while Gunn gamely offered to get rid of the arrow for her. 

Heading upstairs Angel went along the corridor to the room Spike had occupied when he and Willow had first arrived at The Hyperion Hotel. 

The relationship had since progressed and changed between all three of them and Willow and Spike had moved into Angel’s room. They still kept their old rooms. Willow liked to shut herself away in hers sometimes to meditate or practice a spell or study. It was easier for her, no distractions. He and Spike kept away when she retreated into her old room and gave her the space she needed to concentrate, only going to see her to remind her to eat or to sleep. When Willow got caught up in something she enjoyed she tended to forget the little necessities like eating and sleeping. 

Angel didn’t bother to knock on Spike’s door, he simply pushed it open and went in. He was surprised to find Spike sitting at the desk in the corner surrounded by a small forest of balled up paper. 

“Ever hear of knockin’!” Spike snapped.

Angel looked around the room. “What in the world are you doing?” 

“Nothin’.” 

Angel rolled his eyes at the sharp, sulky retort. As if he’d believe that! “Are you.... are you writing again?” 

Spike gave him a scowl. “Tryin’.” 

“What’s brought this on?” 

Spike said nothing and Angel folded his arms across his chest to let Spike know he had no intention of leaving until he got an answer. They glared at each other for a full minute before Spike dropped his eyes, a cross look settling over his face. “You remember watchin’ that stupid made for TV-movie with her last week?”

Willow had a thing about trying to be normal. She liked them to do things together, normal things. Like grocery shopping (even if it was at night), playing games like she used to with Xander and watching TV with popcorn and ice cream. Angel was continually at war with Spike as to who could come up with the best activity each week. Spike did sometimes have the edge, having been around Willow and her friends in close quarters. Angel remembered when Spike had produced Monopoly. Willow had beamed and declared it to be her favourite game out of all the games she had played with Xander and her friend Jessie. Angel remembered the Jessie incident, although he had never met the boy personally. 

Monopoly had started out well enough but had resulted in a fierce argument between him and Spike. The entire thing had blown way out of proportion; both Angel and Spike admitted that. They had actually got to the point of being ready to pulverise each other until the unmistakable scent of Willow’s fear had reined them in. Neither of them wanted her to be afraid of them.

As she stood behind the table, effectively putting it between them and her; eyes wide, Angel felt she had in that moment fully realised what she was taking on by loving two vampires. Willow chose to love them anyway, and Angel was determined she wouldn’t ever regret that decision. 

To this day Angel remained adamant that Spike had landed on Park Lane by cheating. Spike still insisted he hadn’t cheated. Angel still didn’t believe him. 

The next week had been Angel’s turn to think of something fun to do. Willow had been thrilled with his ballet tickets, Spike less so, which was just an added bonus so far as Angel was concerned. The ballet hadn’t gone as planned either. By intermission Willow was asleep on Spike’s shoulder and Spike was amusing himself by using Willow’s straw as a pea shooter.   
Angel still insisted that Spike had shot him in the neck on purpose. Spike still insisted it had been an accident and he had been aiming elsewhere. Angel still didn’t believe him. 

Returning to the present discussion Angel said, “Watching paint dry would have been more interesting. Yeah, I remember it. Why?” 

“You remember how the bloke in it wrote his girl a love letter and Willow said she’d never had a love letter?” 

“Ah.” Angel understood completely. “That’s what you’ve been doing.” He chuckled softly. “A bit ironic that you’re up here busily writing a love letter and she thinks you’ve gone off her.” 

“She what!” Spike was on his feet intent on going to find Willow and show her just how much interest she still held for him. 

Angel held out a hand to stop him. “Wait. Wait. Don’t go down there. Stay here and finish it.” 

“Like that, wouldn’t ya.” Spike glowered. “Like for her to believe that you love her more than I do.” 

“Actually that’s not it,” Angel assured him. “I think it’s good that you’re writing again and I think you should finish the letter and give it to her. She’ll really appreciate it, you know she will. That’s why you’re doing it.” 

“Tryin’,” Spike reminded him. “Tryin’ to do it. Is adulate a good word? Been at this so long can hardly tell anymore.’

Angel let out a sigh. “Spike, look...”

Spike kicked at a ball of paper, it rolled listlessly across the floor. “Never could find the right words when I was human an’ had a soul and what all. Dunno why I thought I could now.”

“You know what you’re problem is? You try too hard. You don’t need to find the right words, Spike. You already have them. Stop worrying about whether it rhymes, or if it flows or if there’s a better word than the one you’re using and just keep it simple and write what you feel. It doesn’t matter if it’s not perfect to you, it’ll be perfect to her. She’ll love whatever you write because it came from you.” 

Spike looked dubious. “You reckon?”

Angel had a sudden flash of pity for Spike, but he kept it well hidden. If Spike so much as suspected there were feelings of pity floating around towards him, he was like as not to lash out and Angel didn’t much feel like fighting right now. His shoulder was still sore. 

“Yes, I do. Finish it,” Angel encouraged. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t come up here.” 

He left Spike to his writing, closing the door gently behind him. He had always liked Spike’s poems, he saw so much of Spike in them. Spike got on his last nerve most of the time, but in his own way Angel cared about Spike, maybe even loved him a little bit and he wanted Spike to be happy. Poetry had made Spike happy once upon a time and Angel knew it could again, especially with someone like Willow to write for. She would be astonished to discover that particular side to Spike and Angel grinned as he imaged it. Willow was like Spike in many ways and she would nurture him whereas anything Angel said or did was met with open hostility. It was a testament as to how much Spike must have missed and enjoyed writing his poems that he allowed Angel to offer any kind of opinion on the subject. 

Angel was surprised to look up and find Willow coming towards him. “What are you doing up here? I thought you were helping Wes?” 

“I’ve come to see Spike.” 

“That’s not a good idea right now.” Angel caught hold of her arm, steering her in the opposite direction. “He’s busy.” 

“Doing what?” she looked back over her shoulder at Spike’s closed door, curiosity written all over her face. 

Angel’s lips twitched as he remembered the scattered paper balls around Spike’s feet. “Making a mess.” 

“Huh?” 

“Don’t be nosy.” 

She looked affronted. “I’m not nosy. I’m concerned.” She frowned at the knowing smile Angel gave her. “Alright, maybe I’m being a little bit nosy too. But it’s not like Spike to keep secrets from me.” 

“He’s not keeping secrets,” Angel promised. “And he’s not in any trouble.” He felt her posture relax under his hand. “You’ll have to make do with just me for now.”

Willow smiled up at him. “I can live with that.” Slipping her fingers through his, Willow gave him a tug towards the bedroom. “How’s your shoulder feeling?” 

“It’s a bit sore, but I’ll be ok.” He shut the door behind him watching her warily as she gave a little squeak and spun round to face him. 

“You and Spike have a secret.” 

She looked so pleased, although Angel couldn’t say why. “A little one, maybe.” 

“That’s good. I’m glad. I like it better when you two are friends.” 

“We don’t argue that much,” Angel insisted. 

Willow snorted and rolled her eyes. “That’s like saying Cordy doesn’t talk much. Or Wesley doesn’t read much. Or Spike doesn’t smoke much. Or you don’t brood much. Or...”

“Alright. I get it.” Angel huffed, his lips pursing. “I don’t brood so much anymore.” 

“That’s good too.” 

“Yeah, it is.” He kissed her gently. “It’s all because you’re here.”

Her forehead wrinkled. “I’m not sure that’s so good.” 

“Don’t worry,” he smiled, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and drawing her closer to him. “So long as you love Spike as well I’m not going to be perfectly happy.” 

“I’m not going to not love Spike,” Willow said softly. 

“I know,” Angel assured her, squeezing her fingers. “I don’t want you to. So long as you love Spike I get to be with you too. He’s the loop hole to allow me to be happy and be with the woman I love.”

“I’m not going to not love you either.” Pulling her hands free Willow framed his face, her eyes meeting his. “I’ll find a way. I’ll anchor your soul, Angel. I promise I will.” 

She perched on his knee and kissed him. Angel lost himself in the sensation of her warm lips on his. His hand cupped her neck, thumb moving slowly along her jaw as his lips coaxed hers further apart and his tongue dipped inside her for a taste. 

Suddenly the door flew open and Spike appeared. Willow jerked in surprise and looked up. Angel scowled, things were just getting good. Spike had the worst timing. 

“Spike!” Willow hopped out of Angel’s arms and he hid his smile as she tried not to appear too eager and curious and failed miserably. 

“Hello, love.” He shoved an envelope at her before Willow could get close enough to touch him. “‘ere, this is for you.”

She took the envelope, turning it over in her hands for a moment before glancing at Angel, looking for a clue. He kept his face impassive but she wasn’t fooled, he could tell by the glint in her eyes. Willow didn’t waste time asking questions, she opened the envelope straight away and Angel chuckled. She might be happy he and Spike weren’t fighting, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to be a part of the secret. 

She took out a single sheet of creamy paper (Angel wondered where Spike had stolen that from), and unfolded it. Angel watched her eyes skip across the page, her lips parting in surprise. She looked up at Spike. “I don’t....”

“Said you never had one.” Spike looked awkward and that feeling of pity came back, Angel didn’t know what it was like to love someone who didn’t love him back or be ridiculed for no other reason than being the man he was; it had all left its mark on Spike in one way or another. Now Spike was close to Willow, now he had what he had always wanted he worried he might lose it all. Angel understood and decided to make the effort to not fight with Spike so much. In all honesty he didn’t hold out much hope of that, Spike was a complete pain in the ass. 

“Is this what you’ve been doing?” Willow looked down at the page again. 

Spike nodded. “Had some trouble with it. Old Peaches helped me out a bit. Said to just write what I feel.” He gestured towards the paper. “That’s what I feel.” 

Reaching up Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him; a soft, lingering kiss. Her nose touched to his and she smiled. “Me too.” 

Spike tried to hide it, but Angel saw the flash of relief in his eyes. He got up, as Willow was busy hugging Spike he plucked the sheet of paper from her fingers, his curiosity too great. Spike didn’t protest, so Angel unfolded it and read Spike’s words for himself. He smiled and nodded. “Simple. Truthful. Effective. The best you’ve ever written.’ 

Dearest Willow,  
I love you.  
Yesterday. Today. Tomorrow.  
Yours always   
Spike


End file.
